What I Like About You
by Cymbala
Summary: [MirokuxSango] After Sango sees Miroku flirting with other girls, Kagome decides to help her show Miroku what he's been missing. what will he think?


**Just another oneshot that popped into my head while I was trying to get some sleep…I really should be working on my LAI report…**

"Hey Sango!" called Kagome. She was running toward her best friend who was shinning her hiraikotsu under a nice big shady tree. Sango looked up and gave a wave to her friend and then went back to shining her weapon. Kagome approached her and sat down.

"So, did you miss me while I was gone?" she asked. Sango looked up and smiled at her friend and then looked back down and continued to clean the weapon. Kagome watched Sango for a few minutes. It was obvious even just by the way that she was breathing that something was wrong.

"Sango, why are you upset?" she asked. Sango continued to wipe, a little faster now. Kagome knew she would have to guess until she got it right.

"Sango, is something wrong with kirara?" she asked. Sango had slowed her pace again and shook her head no.

"Did you hurt someone by accident with your hiraikotsu?"

Sango shook her head. One possibility left. Kagome had had a feeling that it was that all along, but she was hoping that it wasn't.

"Miroku's out flirting with the village girls again." Sango stopped wiping and dropped hiraikotsu off her lap all together. She remained still for a few moments until she gave a very faint and slow nod. Kagome sighed. One of these days she was really going to have to teach Miroku a lesson about womanizing. Maybe she'd maim him later, but right now, her friend needed her support. She put her hand on Sango's shoulder and began to pat it.

"Sango I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in pain." She said. Sango took her hand and shook her head again.

"Don't be Kagome. I should have known this morning that after we got back he'd be up bright and early trying catch the eyes of some women." She was beginning to sniffle. Kagome turned her to face her and gave Sango a hug.

"Sango, just let it out." She said, "I won't think any less of you if you cry." Sango looked at her and smiled as the first tear broke through the seemingly impenetrable walls that were her eyes. Sango cried quietly, kagome holding her the entire time. She must have been crying for maybe ten minutes, when she finally began to calm down.

"Feel better?" asked Kagome. Sango nodded her head. She pulled away from Kagome and wiped the remainder of water from her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that Kagome." She said. Kagome shook her head.

"No problem Sango. You know I'm…always…" Kagome's eyes widened.

Sango gave her a curious look. She began to wave her hand in front of Kagome's face and snap to try and get her attention. She finally came back to reality.

"Sango! I just had I great idea!" she exclaimed taking her best friend's hands. Sango stared at her with the utmost confusion. Kagome shook her head and pulled Sango up. She kept a good hold of Sango's hands and pulled her to Kaede's hut. She pushed Sango inside and sat her down.

"Kagome," she said, "What on earth are you doing?" Kagome was going through her backpack, pulling out this and that. When she finally had everything that she needed, she looked at Sango.

"We're going to show Miroku what he's been missing!" she exclaimed. Sango sighed.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Kagome picked up a small metal tube and twisted the bottom. Out of it came a long red stick.

"You'll see." With that, she took the stick, which was surprisingly soft and rubbed it over Sango's lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku was just returning from the village, practically prying the girls off of him. He was smiling to himself.

"They just can't keep their hands off me." He said.

'Though…There's only one woman who I want and she won't even give me the time of day.' He sighed and continued down his path, until he saw someone sitting under a tree. They were obviously a girl. She had her hair in a bun with some beautiful ornaments in it.

'Speaking of women…' he walked up to her and lent down to give her a tap on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss," he started, "I was just wondering…SANGO?"

She had turned to look at him and he was wowed. She was wearing a beautiful color on her lips that was so red, it matched, if not surpassed that of Inuyasha's haori. She was also wearing a very light amount of blush as well, which really brought out the color in her cheeks.

"Sango, I was just uh…I mean here I was to…um…" He was too stunned.

'She looks…wow…' was all he could think. His attention turned to her lips. They were so beautiful.

'God, I wish I could taste them…' he thought. He was so mesmerized by her lips, that he didn't really notice her calling his name.

"Miroku? Miroku, are you okay?" he finally snapped out of his little happy place.

"What happened now?" he said. She shook her head.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" He shook his head, but couldn't help but ask

"Sango, why do you look like that?" She gave him a look that made her seem like she was about to cry.

"Don't you…like it?" He was startled and couldn't speak straight.

"Well…You look… I mean…I think you're…"

'Goddamit, just say that she looks pretty!' he screamed in his head. Why was it that he could do it with every other woman EXCEPT the one he was in love with? As he was trying to get his words straight, Sango was not only beginning to cry, but she started taking out all of the stuff in her hair.

"I knew it!" she said, practically throwing out all the decorations that were in her head. "I knew Kagome was wrong!" She finished throwing them all out and stood up.

"W-wait Sango!" he said, "I never said that you looked bad!" She shook her head

"But you were thinking it." She was about to run when he grabbed her wrist.

"Sango, stop jumping to conclusions! You look beautiful!" She stopped pulling and stood still. She turned to face him.

"R-Really?" Miroku began to blush. He didn't mean to blurt that out…now what?

"Um…Well I've always though…I mean you have always looked…um" Sango couldn't help but laugh at the man in front of her trying to get out words that he said to every other woman with ease.

"Well, what do you like about the way I look?" He blushed more.

'Don't say her body, don't say her body, don't say her body…' he continued to repeat in his head.

"I like…your hair?" he said. She laughed and swayed her hair back and forth. He was getting a bit less embarrassed.

"And your eyes, they're beautiful! I've never seen any other pair like them!" Sango continued to smile and swish her hair. Miroku flooding her with all these compliments was way too much fun. Miroku looked at her to find something else to say, and finally decided to take a chance.

"Of course, your body is flawless! Your curves are perfect and there's nothing about them that I would change!" She knew that this was coming. However, she didn't expect to be so happy and embarrassed about it. She was now slightly blushing, which actually gave Miroku more confidence. He pulled her a little closer to him. She was really blushing now. She tried to push herself away, but couldn't. She was looking right into his eyes. He smiled at her.

"But you know what my favorite thing about your features are?" She shook her head. She was engulfed in the monk's charm at this point, that if you measured it in a one hundred gallon pool, it would be over flowing. She made the ever slightest move by shaking her head no. He smiled and got a little closer to her face.

"Your lips" And with that, he kissed her.

**Yeah so just a little fluff here because I was sooo in the mood to write mirsan I was like going to die if I didn't. So you know the deal, how about some quotes?**

**Quotes from: t-shirts**

"**I would challenge you to a battle of wits, but you seem unarmed."**

"**You shouldn't let your mind wander, it's much to small to be off on its own"**

"**If you don't succeed on the first try, then skydiving is not for you"**

"**Don't piss me off, I'm running out of places to hide dead bodies"**

"**I'm not antisocial, I just don't like you"**

"**I love attention, just not from you"**

**Ja ne! **


End file.
